


Snowfall

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Benedict and She [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict is waiting for her, and the snow is falling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pages turned but Benedict was paying no heed to the words in front of him.  Every now and then he would glance to the window and watch the snow fall. It was getting heavier and his heart began to fear that the cottage would soon be inaccessible.

As the grandfather clock in the hall chimed two, and he chanced to pick up his mobile phone once again.  The icon still showed 'No Signal', not that he should have been surprised, it would say that regardless of the weather, there wasn't a tower for miles around.  He threw the newspaper into the roaring fire beside him in frustration.

The brittle paper caught quickly and there was a flash of flames as the pages curled and smoked.  As a single sheet caught in the updraft and began to float, alight, into the room Benedict jumped off the chair in an attempt to chase it down.

"Shit.  Fuck." The flames stung as he grabbed for it. "Fuck."  He managed to catch and throw it back in the fireplace before it set light to the whole room.

With the paper back in the fire he once again looked expectantly at the door.  Willing it to open was not going to make it do so.  He resigned himself to waiting, he leant back in the warm wing backed chair, closing his eyes and whilst he listened to the crackle of the fire and tick of the clock, he felt his body grow heavy and slow.

The smell woke him.  His nostrils flared as his senses kicked in, it was something burning, or was it?  No this smell was rich, velvety... Chocolatety.  He chanced to open his eyes.  There on the small table beside him was a large steaming mug of hot chocolate, whipped cream piled high and topped with marshmallows.  The room was still empty.

Standing he dared to call out, to ask if he was alone.  Silence replied yet he knew she must be here.  He crept from the room, glanced to the kitchen and the small dining nook.  He then glanced out of the kitchen window, her car sat in the small drive next to his.  The cottage wasn't large, so she must be upstairs.  The stairs creaked under his feet and he knew that any pretence of sneaking up on her would be lost, so he strode up them, taking the last two in one large stride.

Still no noise, this was just weird.  Not in the bedroom, yet her red weekend bag lay on the bed, the only place left was the bathroom. He knocked tentatively.  No reply.  He made to turn the handle and poked his head around the door.  Still no-one.  Where was she?

Dejected he wandered back downstairs and took his seat again next to the fire, with a confused huff he lifted the mug of chocolate to his lips and began to sip.  The cool cream blended with the warm liquid into a velvety sensual sensation on his tongue.  The appreciative murmur was involuntary, she had added a splash of his favourite rum.

Once half the mug had disappeared he yet again lifted his mobile phone, this time to check the time and found it was nearly three.  He could only have napped for half an hour, so what was going on?

He didn’t know what made him move but he found himself at the window, staring out over the fields watching the heavy snow fall.  The flakes were now falling in clumps the size of walnuts, the distant hills were invisible and the tree line to the west nothing more than a dark blur.  However he could still just make out the buildings of the farm that was their technical next door neighbour.  Benedict wondered how their animals coped with such weather, were the barns big enough or did they just huddle together in the field.

Movement within the blur of whiteness made him glance back round.  A figure was climbing over the stile in the fence that separated them and the farm.  Peering closer he realised that the well wrapped figure was carrying both a basket and a large hessian bag.  His smile filled his face and he ran to the front door and pulled on his boots and coat.

The snow caught in his eyes and hair as he half ran and stumbled through the growing snow piles towards the trudging figure.  He called her name but it was lost to the wind.  He was practically upon her when she finally looked up.

Only her eyes were visible; her hat was pulled down low over her hair, her scarf up around her mouth.  As their eyes met she dropped her parcels into the growing snow piles at her feet.

“What are you doing out here, you crazy woman?”  He had to shout over the sound of the snow swirling about them.

She pulled the scarf down exposing her sensual lips to him.  “I’m crazy?  I’m not the one who plans a winter getaway when snow is predicted, then doesn’t stock the fridge or the wood basket.”  She indicated to the basket of wood and the bag of shopping by her feet.  “Luckily Mrs Friar had enough milk, eggs and bread to spare.”

Benedict looked sheepishly, but recovered enough to say, “I was worried about you, no note, nothing.”

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you.  I thought I would only be a few minutes.  This snow is making it hard to walk.”  She shivered as a blob of snow landed on her nose.

Benedict grabbed her mitten clad hands.  “Let’s get in and argue in the warm.”

He grabbed the basket of wood and she took the bag of food.  Their free hands found each other and they walked as quickly as they could to the cottage’s haven of warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow flurries were falling faster now and the farm was invisible to them.  The old radio crackled with the news that they could expect another six to eight inches of snow by morning.  She had been a lot more prepared for the storm than Benedict could ever be.  She had brought with her plenty of food, in addition to the fresh supplies she had collected from the neighbours, as well as candles, batteries, torches and matches.

After rebuilding the fire together, Benedict hung their damp outerwear over a clotheshorse by the fireplace as she disappeared upstairs to find some warmer clothes.  The half drunk, and now cold, mug of hot chocolate she had made him earlier sat lonely on the table, Ben picked up with a smile and made his way back to the kitchen where he flicked the electric kettle on.  It would be his turn to surprise her.

However, as he stood watching the snow fall on their cars out of the window, her warm arms encased him from behind.  Glancing over his shoulder he saw that she had changed into her cow print flannel pyjamas and the giant fluffy stripy socks that he had bought her last Christmas.

“Do you think we’ll be alright?”  Her voice was quiet, and there was a hint of trepidation accompanying her words.

Benedict pulled her arms around him tighter, “We have each other, and thanks to you, plenty of supplies.  We’ll be fine for a few days at least.”

“A few days…”  Her arms pulled out of his.

Benedict turned round to watch her leave the room.  “Darling?  What’s wrong?”

He followed her through to the warmer living room.  She couldn’t look him in the eye, she crawled up into the sofa.  Benedict leant on the doorframe as she hugged her pyjama clad legs and stared into the flames.  He repeated his question and yet more silence returned it.  He knew better than to press her so he waited.

With a deep sniffing breath she finally turned her eyes on him and he saw that they were brimming with tears that threatened to overflow any second.  Now he couldn’t keep his distance, he rushed to her and knelt in front of her.  Taking her hands in his, he asked for the third time.  “Darling, please tell me what is wrong.”

“A few days.  That’s all it is at the moment isn’t it?  A few days and you’ll be gone again.  You are so busy, even this trip nearly didn’t happen.”

Benedict lay his head on her knee.  Her hands instinctively reached to his hair and ran her fingers through his curly locks.  He murmured his enjoyment and whispered back, “Can we not just enjoy this moment?”

“I want to, but when you’re not around, I miss you.  I miss you so much.”  The tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to sniff them away.  Several splashed onto Benedict’s face and as he felt their sting, he pulled out of her grasp and looked into her eyes, his hands seeking out hers.

“Darling.  I miss you too.  Every moment we are apart my heart aches and I yearn for these times we are together.”  He brought her hands to his lips and kissed each finger gently.  Her tears rolled down her cheeks now with abandon.  Kissing the tears on her face away, Benedict continued, “But you are always in my heart, and besides, I always have your steamy texts to get me through most days, and nights.”

She had to laugh at that one.  “I love you.”  Their kiss was tender and loving.  She didn’t want it to end, yet he pulled back and stared into her eyes.  And then she knew that it didn’t matter if they were apart for a day, a month or a year, these moments together were precious and she would remember every one.

“I love you too, you daft woman.  So no more silly talk, I want to enjoy this time while we are here.”  He jerked his head towards the kitchen, “Hot chocolate?”

“That would be glorious, but kiss me again first.”

\-----

They cuddled on the sofa with their hot chocolates warming their hands as they listened to Radio 3 and watched the flames flicker and crackle in the fireplace.  Benedict had changed into his own pyjamas and his oversized dressing gown wrapped around both of them.  Now as the clock chimed half nine, the dark night was truly upon them suddenly the lights flickered several times causing them both to sit up.  Then, before they had a chance to react, the radio went dead and the lamp lights cut off.  The power had gone completely.

“Crap.”  Benedict took a lighter from his pocket and by way of its tiny light, headed for their emergency supplies in the kitchen.

She was a little more resourceful and managed to light the candles that always stood sentry on the mantelpiece using the flames of the fire.  He returned brandishing the torches and several more candles.  Placing them strategically around the room they brought a warm glow back to the room and they settled back onto the sofa.

Benedict wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “Sweetheart, looks like we are going to have a long dark night ahead of us.”

“Good job we didn’t have any plans then.  What do you say, as we can’t boil any more water, if we top up these chocolates with rum?”  She stood and held out her hand for his mug. 

“I’d say that would be a splendid idea.”  He handed it over gratefully and she disappeared with the mugs in one hand and a torch in the other.

Ben pulled the throw blanket off one of the armchairs laid it down in front of the dwindling fire and fell down on it.  He shifted his shoulders to get comfy when she reappeared balancing the mugs, torch and a plate of foodie supplies.

“The oven is electric, the toaster is electric so we’re going to have dinner the old fashioned way.”  She handed over the mug and set the tray beside the fire before she came to lie down next to him.

Benedict looked over the foodstuffs; bread with toasting forks, rich butter and a range of cheeses and cooked meats.  “Wow, this is a banquet.”

She smiled at the fact she had pleased him with the spread.  They set about toasting their bread and making warming sandwiches.  The only mishap occurred when Benedict had chosen to steal a kiss whilst his bread was perched over the flames.  She had laughed and handed over one of her slices with a peck to his cheek.

After their bellies were full and their mugs were now more rum than chocolate, their conversation was one of in-jokes and short handed half sentences, that comes with a long relationship.

“When I'm done on this next project, we should get away properly.  You and me in the middle of nowhere.”  He stroked her cheek and turned back to watch the flames. 

She let out a small laugh, “Is that not what this is?”  They sipped their drinks in silence for a while.

She flipped to her stomach and asked, “Do you remember that time at Sarah’s party?”

“How could I forget?”  Taking her hand and rubbing it gently he continued, “There was no way I was going to let you get away with that.”  He stifled a yawn, the rum was slowing the world down.

“Who’s to say I wanted to get away with it.”  She whispered as she stood and placed her empty mug on the mantle.

Benedict continued on his train of thought as the rum loosened his tongue, “and that's another reason I love you.  You're my favourite minx, you know that don't you?”  His eyes began to droop.

Taking the mug from his hand and setting it next to hers, she hauled on his shoulders.  “Come on, bed time.”

“Can I ravish you now?”  Benedict slurred as he used her to help himself up.

“You’re in no mood to ravish anyone.  And when did you become such a lightweight?”

Mumbling under his breath, “M’not drunk, tired,” he allowed her to lead him upstairs.  He was asleep before she had climbed in next to him.

Kissing his forehead she whispered.  “Sleep well darling.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature

She awoke to find Benedict gone.  Rolling over her eyes adjusted to the unique bright light that a snowy day brings.  And it was as she contemplated pulling herself into the bathroom that she heard someone singing, enthusiastically yet slightly off key, downstairs.  She crawled out of bed and wrapped her bathrobe around her and pulled the socks she had removed during the night back on to her feet. She walked to the kitchen where she found Benedict at the stove scrambling eggs and frying bacon, the kettle on the counter whistling as it came to the boil.

Benedict turned and with a wide smile said, “Good morning beautiful, we got power back overnight” as he pulled out a chair for her at the small dining table.  He reached for her and planted a small kiss on the back of her hand.

She stammered, glancing between him and the food he was presenting on a plate for her, “You shouldn’t have.”

Without answering her statement directly, he added, “And there’s no more snow predicted so we could go for a walk after breakfast if you’re feeling energetic.”  Benedict bounded back over to the oven to retrieve his own plate.

She looked him over in amazement as she sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her.  He seemed like a different man, in just 24 hours the cares and stresses he had been carrying around for months had fallen away.

The breakfast was delicious and just what they needed to keep the cold out.  They didn’t talk but little touches kept them anchored together.  His fingers on her wrist when she rested her fork down between bites, she pulled fluff from the shoulder of his robe and their little smiles knowing that this time alone was all they needed.

As she watched the last piece of toast disappear into his mouth, she couldn’t help but place her hand delicately on his knee.  “Come, let’s explore!”

They dressed hurriedly, yet making sure they had plenty of layers on.  Laughing at the absurdity of being grown adults anticipating running about in the snow, they bundled up with hats, gloves, and heavy coats before running out the door to play.  They were like two teenagers; they ran, threw snowballs, made snow angels and took turns on the antique sledge that Benedict had found behind the wood shed.

After several hours as their fingers began to numb, with one last snowball aimed at her chest, Benedict called out. “Are you making lunch?”

In return she screamed back, “Only if you can catch me,” before running as fast as her legs would carry her on the soft powder.

With very little difficulty he caught her and dragged her to the ground where he kissed her cold chapped lips delicately.  They lay in the cold snow for several moments just staring at each other, before Benedict chanced another kiss, this time longer, deeper.  She held onto his shoulders with mittened hands, forgetting the cold for a few moments in that kiss, yet realising that they had not had sex yet this trip.  It was not that sex was all their relationship was about, for sure they had had plenty of adventures on that front in the past, and this quiet comfortable of being with another was an intimacy that she would never exchange.  However that didn’t mean she didn’t want to feel him deep and pounding into her every now and again.  As he pulled away from the kiss, his sweet smile returned and before she could pull him back again or even say anything to allude to her thoughts, he helped her up and he was pulling her at a run back to the house with their teeth were chattering from the cold.

They ran inside and before he had shut the door behind them, she challenged him, “First one naked gets to choose what sex position we start with.”

Benedict blinked mesmerised as she pulled on layers.  She had her coat, hat, gloves, boots and jumper off before he even had a chance to reach for his coat zipper.

As she stepped out of her knickers and ran up the stairs to the bedroom she screamed over her shoulder, “I won.”  Benedict was left huffing and cursing behind her as he struggled with the laces of his heavy boots.

By the time he had made it to the bedroom she was lying provocatively across the bed; her legs bent and wide, her fingers running through her hair.  Without a moment’s hesitation the now naked Benedict began to graze his hands up her legs, causing her to tremble from the touch of his fingers.  The touch was like lightning and made her begin to sigh.  His hands crept further up her legs until they reached her warm pussy.  He grinned widely as he could see how wet she had gotten already.

His fingers started to lightly caress over her mound, and with a delicate urging he spread her legs apart to get a better look.  He let out his own soft sigh at the sight he had missed so much.  His lips followed his fingers, kissing up her thighs until she could feel his warm breath on her exposed womanhood.  His lips touched her clit gently which caused her to let out a gasp, then his tongue softly began to lick her.  Her taste only caused him to lick faster and faster, making her squirm under him.  Without warning he reached up and with one hand grabbed her breast, hard, as his tongue slid into her pussy.  She let out a louder moan as he started to fuck her with his tongue.  As her moans and sighs got louder, he pulled his tongue out, replacing it with a finger.  His lips began to roam over her body again, kissing up her body, stopping at her breasts to suck and kiss them.  He pulled her nipples into his mouth, gently at first before sucking deeply and grazing his teeth over their hardening points.  His fingers inside her didn’t let up, just slowly continued to feel every inch of her soft wetness.

She began to writhe under him, wanting so badly for him to take her.  He smiled into her skin, knowing she was close, his lips left her breasts before kissing her mouth roughly.  Another moan escaped her as he kissed back down her body before licking at her now dripping wet pussy.  His wild licks and hard fingering caused her to reach for his hair.  Running her fingers through Benedict’s long curls she pulled his face to press further into her.  She began to tremble and tighten under him as she came hard, moaning his name.  His fingers slowly edged out of her hot pussy before leaning in and kissing those lips a few times, taking in her wetness.

Benedict knelt back on his ankles looking over her, her face relaxed in ecstasy as the orgasm subsided from her body.  He took hold of his cock, which had grown large and hard whilst he had pleasured her, and began to slowly palm it.

As her body calmed and she took to watching him, she once again began to imagine him deep inside her, his eyes caught hers and the look they exchanged was one of an urgent need that they shared.

Benedict leant over her flushed body, guiding his cock to the opening of her pussy, letting the head rest against the entrance.  Her lips lifted involuntarily, willing him to push into her but his firm hand pushed them back onto the bed, stopping her.

"No, not yet. I'm in control," he whispered into her ear.

This caused her to moan in protest.  “No fair, I won.”

“It was an unfair race.  Therefore you need to take the forfeit.”

Then, in one gentle thrust, he entered her, making her moan in pleasure as she felt him fill her with his hard cock.  He bent down to kiss her, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth in a slow and passionate make out kiss.  She started to try to rock her hips against him but he pressed his body harder against her, she could not move.  His hands gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head on the bed as he looked down at her beauty in its vulnerable state.

He started to slowly fuck her as she gasped with pleasure, feeling his hard cock plow in and out of her soft pussy.  He fucked her slowly, savouring the sensation, going in and out slowly and deeply with every inch he had.  His lips and teeth once again found her nipples, nibbling gently whilst retaining his tight grip on her wrists, all the while continuing his slow torturous fuck.

Benedict turned his head and kissed her gently before whispering in her ear, “Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

Knowing that if she wanted him to go faster she would need to tell him, so without hesitation she whispered back, "I want you to fuck me...  I want you to take me."

He grinned wildly at her with his eyes lustful and dark and without warning he thrust deeply and hard causing her to moan in pleasurable pain.  He released her wrists, then lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder before straightening his back, pulling her up with him.  As he began to fuck harder and faster she began to move with him, matching his thrusts.  Their bodies moved in unison now, their breathing matching each other’s in one another’s ears, their eyes meeting and hearts pounding wildly in their chests.

Their speed increased, fucking each other faster and faster.  Her nails dug into the taut roundness of his bottom, as she felt her body start to tense once again.  She felt his cock begin to pulsate inside her, her own tensing, grabbing and moaning exciting him more, causing him to fuck her even harder.  With one thrust and he was cumming deep inside her, he forced himself to thrust again and she came too.  Their bodies clung to each other in that moment of ecstasy.  He collapsed on top of her whilst they waited for their orgasms to subside and their breathing to return to normal.  As calm descended on the room, nothing but the creak of the old cottage to be heard, he pulled out of her.  Her eyes closed in a blissful peace.

She felt him lean over her gently, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids before Benedict whispered, “I love you.”

She whispered back, "I love you too."

They crawled off of the bed just as, against the weatherman’s predictions, the snow began to fall again.  She grabbed an oversized t-shirt and went into the kitchen to fix lunch.  Benedict followed slowly, pulling on his boxers.  He kissed the back of her neck gently as she emptied tins of soup into a pan, before going to sit down in the living room.  After turning the radio on, he reflected on the perfection that this trip had been, being snowed in had its benefits.


End file.
